What's A Date?
by fugen
Summary: (rated so 4 yaoi-haters) Kurama's tricked Hiei into going on a date with him! How will Hiei, the poor naive little youkai, take it? READ IT FOR GOD'S SAKE IF U WANT TO KNOW!
1. Prologue

Fugen: YA HA HA HA HA! It's alive! It's aliiiiiive! BWA HA HA HA!

(cue in lightning, thunder, and some electrical short-outs)

**Prologue**

It was a happy ending, except for maybe the way Yusuke's hair had just about literally gone wild with his first demonic transformation. Now THAT'S what I call a hairdresser's ultimate nightmare.

As Keiko sobbed into Yusuke's shoulder tears of relief and joy (and holding him in a unintentional wrestler's hold that threatened to decapitate him), the others stood by quietly. Breathing a sigh of relief himself, Kurama glanced over at the waking fire demon beside him. With a little groan Hiei stood up, looked at the spectacle of Keiko 'hugging' Yusuke, and blinked. He asked Kurama, "Is she trying to kill him?" "If she does, she'll make history," Kurama answered, trying not to laugh. Then, with a little twinkle in his eye, he prodded Hiei gently in the shoulder and said, " Remember our deal, Hiei."

"Deal? What deal?"

Both Hiei and Kurama jumped when Yusuke appeared out of nowhere right in their faces. (A/N: Hey! When the hell did he escape Keiko? I DID NOT WRITE IN THIS FIC THAT HE ESCAPED FROM KEIKO AND NEAR DEATH!!)

Kurama's face flushed red for some reason, probably at Yusuke's question, but Hiei said absently, "Kurama kept on whining for me to make a deal with him, so I did just to make him shut up."

"When?"

"Er, before the fight..."

"How?"

"I told you, he kept on whining...well, no, then he started threatening to commit suicide...or something like that...wasn't really listening..."

"What deal?"

"If we both make it out alive I have to go out on a date with him, and no complaints. What?"

Yusuke was on the ground, laughing uncontrollably while the others just stared at him. Finally Yusuke calmed down enough to say, " H-Hey Hiei (wha ha ha ha), y-you DO know w-what a 'date' is, right? (Ha ha ha!)" Frowning, Hiei told him, "No. What's a date?"

Silent pause.

"GWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! AHA HA HA HA HA—HACK!"

The laughter stopped abruptly when Hiei placed his foot on Yusuke's throat. Irritated, Hiei demanded, "What. Is. A. 'Date'?" Choking both from the pressure of Hiei's foot and his own laughter, Yusuke explained.

(realization hits. comprehension hits. unadulterated indignantion and fury hits)

"KURAMAAAAAA!!!"

**Owari **(until next time!)

Fugen: MWA HA HA HA! I am sending Kurama-chan and Hiei-chan on a date!

Hiei: I...am so doomed...

Kurama: (dark angry look) What're you saying, Hiei? Are you saying that by going out on a date with me you're doomed? Is that it?

Fugen: (oblivious to the gathering, er, storm) Please put in a kindly review! No flames please! I'm sensitive (insert angel's halo). And if you're reading this, jus Kita, check out my author's little bio thing for an answer to your review in my last fic, Sweet Childhood. Ja ne!


	2. What Are Clothes?

Fugen: Originally this was gonna be a fic with only Hiei and Kurama as the characters (with the usual shopkeepers and such-like, of course), but I couldn't resist adding in two certain immortal people after re-reading two of my fics in order to decide whether or not I should redo them. If you kindly read them, you know who they are! Dunno how I'm gonna integrate them into the fic, though...

Hiei: Amazing. She sounds less insane than she used to...

Kurama: Indeed.

Hiei: Why are we complaining?

Kurama: Who said we were complaining?

**Chapter 1: Preparation**

Kurama was frowning, and had been ever since the week before, when they had defeated Sensui. Why? Because he was wrestling with a very difficult problem. His date with a still aghast and indignant Hiei was coming up this Saturday (my favorite day of the week), and he had absolutely no idea what to wear.

Chinese tunics were out of the question. It would attract too much attention, and Hiei hated having too much attention, even when it wasn't really directed toward him. Something casual then. A nice T-shirt, maybe, for a top. What about pants? Would jeans be casual enough? Or was that too plain? Silk pants would be soiled too easily, so they too were out of the question. Chewing the end of his pencil, Kurama furrowed his brow in thought, and then remembered with a jolt that he was supposed to be doing his homework.

**-Park-**

Hiei, on the other hand, was not so worried. His 'normal' clothes were few in number, so he was all ready for it. Leaning against the trunk of the tree he was sitting in, Hiei grumpily re-ran the moment he realized Kurama had unfairly tricked him. Oh, it wasn't the date itself he minded, Hiei just hated being tricked, that was all.

"You should be getting ready, you know."

Hiei nearly fell out of his tree. A teenage youth was floating in midair, fixed into a chin-on-fists position with an 'innocent', slightly questioning look on his face. Immediately stiffening, Hiei glared warily and indignantly at the intruder.

Quite an alluring creature, he had to admit, both in terms of sexuality and mere simple looks. Long, snow-white hair like solid strands of fine mist, skin the exact same type of paleness as his own, and one pale green eye, the other hidden by silken bangs. Or was it flame-blue? It was difficult to tell. The stranger's slender, lithe body was enrobed in a sleeveless Chinese tunic that was slit on the right side from the knee down in order to reveal a bare calf, ankle, and foot, along with a anklet or two. Other than that, from what Hiei could tell, he was wearing nothing else.

"Who the hell are you?" Hiei snarled. Instead of answering Hiei's question, the stranger mused aloud, "You look like a cat, stiffening up so. Relax, spitfire, I'm not here to harm you. I just want to know why you aren't getting ready for your date with Kurama." "What? How?" Hiei sputtered. Laughing, the youth leaned back, floating a tiny distance away.

"Because of what I am, that's how. Also, the relationship you and Kurama share interests me very much. Unlike Taki, I wish to help you nurture that relationship."

"W-What relationship?"

Suddenly the youth was right in Hiei's face, a incredibly soft finger delicately resting beneath Hiei's chin. The strange creature chuckled, "Come, come, Hiei. Cease to play the role of a blind fool. You know as well as I do that you're as enamored of that fox as he is of you. Is that not clear to you?" Angrily Hiei swatted the slim hand away. Eyes blazing, he snapped, "I don't know who or what you are, but it's none of your business! And stay away from Kurama!"

"Now, Hiei, did I not tell you that I mean to harm, no harm at all, of any kind? Also, did I not say as well that I have intentions to help you, instead of the opposite? Very well. Don't believe me, if that is what you wish. However, I will not give up my intentions. I meant it when I said that your relationship with Kurama interests me very much."

With that, the youth vanished in a pillar of white and pale blue flame, leaving behind a stunned, confused Hiei.

-**Unknown Sanctuary**-

It was a cave with a circular hole in the roof, letting in the brilliant sunshine. The light reflected off a crystal-clear pool with silver lavender and pale blue stones that lined its bottom, as well as the little waterfall that pleasantly flowed into it. The latter two were surrounded by soft green grass dotted by tiny delicate flowers. Flowered vines as well as flowering fruit trees lined the walls of the cave. Off against the far side of the cave was a circle of roses, gardenias, and irises with a simple bench of white gold in the center. Small songbirds flew in and out of the cave, resting in the fruit trees' branches.

It was into this cave that the white-haired youth reappeared.

Where have you been, Ryokai?

Ryokai laughed, a sweet, pleasant sound. Lifting up one shoulder in a flirtatious, teasing move, Ryokai asked sweetly, "Do you mistrust me that much, my dear youko?"

A slender fox bearing nine plumy tails and silver-white fur emerged from the shadows of one of the fruit trees. Looking at Ryokai with gold-rimmed silver eyes, the kitsune answered, It's not that. It's just that lately you've been...musing about something, and you haven't told even me."Forgive me, koi, but you know how I like to just do things," Ryokai replied.

Oh, stop it. I'm supposed to be mischief-loving god, remember? Not you.

"Oh? You do not approve?"

I do, I do. Taki doesn't.

"Taki doesn't approve of anything I do. She should be the lesser goddess of ice, not water. I don't think I've ever seen her smile."

What have you been doing?

"Persistent. Don't worry, my dear kitsune. I've just been off to see Hiei, that's all. He and Kurama are going to go out on a date, you know."

And you have every intention of interfering, yes?

"Yes, but in a good way. Want to come along?"

Of course. But what'll you tell Taki? You know that she'll complain about it and claim jurisdiction.

" Over a date?"

Why the sudden interest in Hiei?

"Oh, you'll see. You'll see."

**Owari** (temporarily)

Fugen: I'm sorry if this sounds like I'm centering more on those two than Hiei and Kurama, but don't worry, I won't do the same thing during their date. And Ryokai, along with his you-know-who lover will be the ones creating the humor in the upcoming chapters, so no need to worry that this fic is gonna be serious!

Hiei: Did you HAVE to add in those two? They caused enough trouble in your precious fics!

Kurama: Not really, Hiei. They just tried to make us happy, that was all, and succeeded.

Fugen: Again, gomen, but I just COULDN'T resist putting in those two, Ryokai in particular. I love that made-up character of mine! Maybe I'll add in the other three, too, in order to get in some more humor and cutesy moments for Hiei and Kurama. Anyone like the idea? And can anyone who hasn't read my previous fics before guess who the nine-tailed kitsune is?


	3. What's A Train?

Fugen: Now, I am about to do something I haven't done in a LONG time. (ah-hem) I do not own YYH in any way whatsoever (except in my imagination).

To **jus Kita**: It's okay. Whenever I update/change those damn things take forever to show up. Anyway, thanks for the tip about potential OC haters. But it's okay, since from now on, unless you're looking specifically for them, it's gonna be a bit hard noticing they're even still in the fic.

To **Kumori Sakusha formerly Saelbu**: I will! I promise to update as fast as I can!

Hiei: Don't make empty promises, baka.

Fugen: Shut up! I'm trying to thank my reviewers here, okay?!

To **SamiKismet**: Thank you, thank you, thank you. Gracias, gracias, gracias. Arigato, arigato, arigato. Heh. Sorry 'bout that. Bit hyper again today.

To **KitsuneAkai13**: Hiei and Kurama are so cute, but they're so different. One must wonder what attracts one to the other besides their ultra hotness, ne?

To **Kaimei Rose**: Thanks! I never really expected to put as much kawaiiness into this fic as I did with my last one, 'cause I was concentrating on humor. Hiei, damn you! Are you unintentionally sneaking kawaii-ness into this fic without me knowing?!

To **Silothiel**: I know, I know, but I just can't help toying around with the ultra cute little fire demon. His child-like looks plus a child-like naivete. Nice combo, doncha think so?

To **Nite Nite**: Nope. Hiei doesn't have a clue. Poor, naïve little Hiei, he knows so little...but so damn cute!

To **Bar-Ohki**: I'd give you a list of why they're so special, but then it'd go on forever.

**Chapter 2: What's A Train?**

Kurama felt his heart start racing when he saw Hiei waiting for him by a pillar, both out of pure excitement, nervousness, and the way Hiei looked rather...nice, to put it mildly, despite the simplicity of his clothes. Hiei was dressed in a long-sleeved brown shirt with a few of the top buttons undone, revealing a bit more than just the teargem around his neck (Hee hee), jeans, and a pair of slim-fitting black boots. The demon in question turned his head, a bored look on its features, as Kurama approached.

"Hello, Hiei." Inside, Kurama congratulated himself. He had managed to say hello without stammering! Considering how nervous he had been, it was no small feat.

"Hn," was, of course, Hiei's response. Kurama was too busy congratulating himself to see Hiei glance over him, top to bottom. The Youko himself was dressed rather nicely. His own long-sleeved shirt was a soft pastel shade of light pink, the sleeves rolled up some, black pants that still appeared to give off a sort of purplish sheen, and plain dark shoes.

Yes. Very nice indeed. (A/N: With the exception of Kurama's shoes, Hiei and Kurama are actually wearing those clothes in official YYH pics!)

"Um, ready to go, Hiei?"

"Let's just get this over with."

The words didn't exactly raise Kurama's hopes, but one way or another (by the laws that dictate all such fics) he managed to summon enough courage to take Hiei by the hand.

All brain functions stalled. Five out of the sixth senses (the sixth being spirit awareness) have ceased to function. The only sense remaining is 'touch'. No, wait. That's gone too. Apparently Hiei has not made any protest whatsoever to reclaim the freedom of his hand, and Kurama has just realized that.

While Kurama struggled to regain his bodily functions (brain included), Hiei noticed two pieces of rectangular paper stamped with the 'stupid Ningen writing' and a few numbers. Pointing, he demanded, "What's that?" "Oh, these?" Kurama thanked whatever was up there for the miraculously quick recovery of his senses. "They're train tickets."

"What's a train?"

"It's a mode of transportation."

"..."

"Er, metal boxes that carry the passengers from one place to another at high speeds."

"Hn. Useless ningen—"

"Contraptions?" Kurama hazarded. Hiei glared at him briefly, but nothing more. Kurama could understand why Hiei would disdain such things. His speed was one of the things that gave him pride, and he knew very well that no 'stupid ningen contraption' could be faster than him. Kurama pulled at Hiei's hand, saying, "Let's go, Hiei."

If Hiei had ever been on a train, inside or otherwise, he showed no sign of it until the doors whooshed closed and the train jumped forward. The unexpected movement caused Hiei to go off balance a bit, and when a white blond boy bumped against him, he lost his balance completely and fell backwards. Luckily for all us Hiei fans, he wasn't hurt. Why? 'Cause he landed against Kurama.

(A/N: We will now pause for a couple of moments in this fic due to the fact that Kurama has temporarily, er, blacked out. Who could blame him, really? First the hand, and now—)

"Oh, sorry," the offending boy apologized. A taller, older-looking young man flashed the boy a somewhat reproachful gray-eyed glare and an apologetic glance to Hiei. The fire demon in question just shrugged.

"A-Are you all right, Hiei?" Kurama heard himself saying. Steadying himself, Hiei nodded. Somehow he was strangely calm and undisturbed, treating the incident as if it were nothing. It was as if nothing could faze him today.

Which made Kurama worry if Hiei was sick.

But his worries were dispersed when (thankfully going unheard) Hiei began muttering complaints to himself, such as the 'damn ningen thing' was going too slow and wondering why in the three worlds anyone wanted to use it? High speeds? Ha!

The jolting movements of the train kept on throwing Hiei off balance a bit, annoying the fire demon. Kurama would've suggested that he sit down, but as there were no available seats, he finally just placed a hand on Hiei's shoulder to steady him. A bad idea, some might say, as [Hiei made no sort of protest whatsoever] Kurama was, from that point on, on the verge of a nosebleed.

'Oh PLEASE let us get there soon.'

**Owari **(sorta)

Fugen: Damn. Not enough humor or kawaiiness. FAILURE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hiei: Maybe she'll quit now.

Fugen: I will not give up! Not until this fic is finished, anyway. Trying to experiment with some serious tones here, people (since I spent all of my non-seriousness with my last fic), so please be patient with me. My kawaiiness gauge hasn't finished re-filling itself yet. Gotta...read...more... Hiei and Kurama...fanfics...and see...more...Hiei and Kurama art.... Speaking of art, that reminds me! Gomen nasai, jus Kita, but for some reason I can't find u on the mediaminer website! I'm searching thru the pics now, but so far, no result. The search engine says that I can search via pic description/title, so please provide one for me!


	4. What's A Mall?

Fugen: (wince) I do not (sniffle) own YYH (teary) in any way (sobs).

Hiei: Thank the gods...

To **SlightlyInsane**: Thanks! Maybe I should not update for another week to make you wait longer...just kidding! I would never do that to my readers! Love your name!

To **Silothiel**: A thousand thanks, as they would say in the olden days...or somewhere in Asia...whatever. But thanks, really!

To **SamiKismet**: I'll do my best! But really, I swear that these chapters of mine look longer when I type them out. It's 's fault that they're short!!!

To **KitsuneAkai13**: OO Whoa. Purring. That's Hiei's thing! Or so they say in fanfics... ah well. Thanks for the comfort! And as for Kurama...(cackles)

To **jus Kita**: Got...your...e-mail..... (grins) You'll have to wait for mine now. Just sent it today. But more importantly, IS HIEI OKAY?!! DID HE REGAIN CONSCIOUSNESS YET?!!!

To **fox gal**: I promise I'll do my best to add in more humor! I refuse to update another failure!

To **tbiris:** Really? A few others say that there's not enough humor. Well, thanks anyway! I'm glad to know that it wasn't totally humor free!

To **Nite Nite**: Now, now, stop drooling, for your own sake. Why? 'Cause last time I drooled at those two, I felt strangely dehydrated, especially in the mouth...

To **kuramagurl**: Ohhhh. So my fic really WASN'T that much of a failure! Thank you! You've rescued it from the, er, grave! (whispers) Is there a such thing as a fanfic chapter grave?

To **Bar-Ohki**: Heh heh. It's all gonna be about Kurama torture!!! WHA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!

To **Kumori Sakusha formerly Saelbu**: Can't wait to write more, trust me, and if I don't, it's all that writer's block's fault! I HATE YOU, YOU DAMN BLOCK!!!!

**Chapter 3: What's A Mall?** (yes, people, a mall)

If there was one thing Hiei did NOT like (besides Kuwabara hanging around his sister), it was being around a lot of [stupid ningen] people and not being able to get away from them. So, was it just coincidence that Kurama was dragging him [via hand] through stupid ningen streets that were crowded with stupid ningen people?

Oh, no, not really. It was all just the plotting of yours truly (grins).

His impatience and annoyance growing, Hiei growled, "Kurama, where the hell do you think you're taking me?" "Right here," Kurama answered promptly. He came to a stop so suddenly that Hiei almost crashed into him. Glaring at the redhead, Hiei looked up at the building in front of them. It was big, it looked expensive to create, and it had a lot of people milling around in it carrying bags. Kurama explained, "It's a mall."

"What's a mall?"

"A building where there are a lot of stores inside selling various things, but mostly clothes. Think of it as a rather...mild version of the Makai market."

"...And we are here because...?"

Kurama flushed slightly. "Well...I thought we'd have a lot of fun here."

"I. Do. Not. Do. Fun. Hey!"

Without warning Kurama had shot off inside, Hiei in tow. And no sooner had they gotten inside did a series of meows and staccato barks start ringing loudly in their ears.

"What the...?"

A pet store had a open window (or a low window) display in front. Divided by a plastic wall a half dozen kittens and puppies played around in the plastic window box. Of course, they yapped and mewed every now and then, and in the large corridor the volume went up and the sounds echoed.

"How cute," Kurama remarked, leaning forward slightly to take a closer look. Hiei snorted and rolled his eyes, muttering, "Stupid kitsune." Ignoring Hiei, Kurama reached in and picked up a small kitten in his hand. The cute lil' thing was all black except for a tiny white smudge in the middle of its forehead. With large eyes the kitten looked up at Kurama, mewed, and then started purring.

'How funny. It reminds me almost completely of Hiei,' Kurama thought. 'Too bad Hiei will never purr to me. I wonder if he can at all.'

(A/N: We are now taking a step into the unknown, the volatile, the extreme. We are taking a step into...!)

--**Kurama's imagination**—

(Scene 1: Living Room)

"Hiei..."

A chibi form of the fire demon looked up with large red eyes, its black kitty ears leaning toward the sound of Kurama's voice and its fluffy kitty's tail twitching slightly. Kurama reached down and picked up the Hiei-kitty in his hand. The creature was small enough to fit in his palm snugly.

The Hiei-kitty stared up at Kurama with a animal's enigmatic blank stare for a while, then reached up with a paw to rub at a itchy spot on his head. Since the Hiei-kitty was having some difficulty, Kurama complied, and began scratching that itchy spot for him. The Hiei-kitty half-closed its eyes in pleasure, its body relaxing completely. A soft motor-like sound started coming from its throat.

(Scene 2: Kitchen)

The Hiei-kitty mewled loudly for its dinner, which Kurama finally set down before it on the kitchen table. Hungrily the Hiei-kitty dug into its meal, and within seconds its bowl was empty, clean, and shiny. Kurama chuckled at the sight of the Hiei-kitty licking the area around his mouth to get the last traces of food. Helpfully Kurama wiped off the bits of food off the Hiei-kitty's face with a finger, extending it toward the Hiei-kitty. The adorable creature glanced at it, then happily licked off the food.

(Scene 3: Bedroom)

"Mmrf..."

Something was climbing all over Kurama, something small and light of weight, something that was keeping him awake in the middle of the night. Finally Kurama lifted and turned his head to see what it was.

Why, the Hiei-kitty, of course. The creature mewled in a pleading way, a mewl that was cut off when it slid down from Kurama's shoulder and landed with a soft plop on the futon. Unharmed, the Hiei-kitty blinked once, twice, and then turned toward Kurama. Lying down, the Hiei-kitty curled up into a black ball and snuggled comfortably against Kurama. For a few seconds there was silence, then the Hiei-kitty lifted its head to give Kurama tiny lick on the cheek before really dropping off to sleep.

--**End of Kurama's Imagination**—

(A/N: Everyone alive? Everyone still here? Anyone lost? Raise your hands if you are.)

Kurama blinked, and then saw that Hiei was stalking angrily away from him.

"Ah! Hiei!" Hastily Kurama put the kitten back amongst its fellows and ran after Hiei. As he did so, he failed to notice the kitten shake off the black fur to reveal a silver-white layer of fur.

**Owari** (or not...)

Fugen: I think I inserted enough kawaii-ness into this chapter, which I hope is longer than usual. Now all I need to do is work on the humor. Hmmm...I wonder if Kuwabara's recovered from my last fic yet...


	5. What's Ice Cream?

Fugen: Finally! I got over my writer's slump!

Hiei: Writer's slump?

Fugen: It means that for some time I've been stricken with a strange illness. For some reason I had no motivation whatsoever to write!

Hiei: Too bad. We could've been saved long ago...

Fugen: If I didn't have so many reviewers to thank I'd so be mad at u rite now.

To **Melodysmilesalot**: Thanks for your review! I'm flattered to know that this fic will actually be on someone's fav list! And please don't steal the Hiei-kitty. I don't love Kurama as much as I love Hiei, but still, don't make him cry!

To **tbiris**: Ha ha. It's great to know that the Hiei-kitty was such a great hit.

Hiei: For you, maybe... (grumbles) I'M the one that had to suffer as a result of it!

Fugen: (ignores)

To **Bar-Ohki**: Nah. I think I'll leave out the power-shopping, though it'll be mostly because I'm no shopper myself (unless anime and suchlike are involved). And besides, having Keiko there would ruin some serious Hiei-Kurama moments!

To **Nite Nite**: Yes, one COULD get rather dehydrated that way.... Good luck finding a Hiei-kitty!

To **fox gal**: Honesty is the best policy, unless it shatters my ego. Just kidding. Please continue to review my fic!

To **Silothiel**: Sadly, my updates won't be as speedy as before, since school's starting next week. As I said to another reviewer, damn u educational system!!!

To **Volpe Di Spirito**: Whoa. Looks like the Hiei-kitty really WAS a big hit. Would you believe that I created the Hiei-kitty rite out of the top of my head? It got into the fic all on its own! Well, with Kurama's help...

To **jus Kita**: WHAT HAPPENED?!! TELL ME!!! I hate cliffhangers. T T. I just don't have the patience for it. And go Youko! Yes you are insane! Er, I mean, ah-hem. (Coughs). Thanks for the notice about Volpe Di Spirito's story! Didn't have time to review it, but I swear I read it, and I WILL review it after this!

To **SamiKismet:** I never meant for suspense to be in my fic, really. (Pretends to sob) Oh, what a horrible writer I am!

Hiei: For once, we have the truth.

To **KitsuneAkai13**: I don't think Hiei really cares where he's going, just as long as it's not more 'stupid ningen stuff'. However, I, as the writer, HAVE THE POWER TO DETERMINE HIS DESTINY! BWA HA HA HA HA!

To **Kumori Sakusha formerly Saelbu**: Dark thoughts...perhaps the most dangerous part of the human mind...at least when Hiei and Kurama are involved!

**Chapter 4: What's Ice Cream?**

"NO, Kurama." Hiei planted his feet firmly onto the floor as Kurama fruitlessly tugged on his arm.

"Hiei, it's completely harmless."

"So you say. How do I know it's not some trick of yours?"

"Because I doubt I can perform one with ice cream."

Hiei's eyes lit up with curiosity. "What's ice cream?" " It's a mixture of ice, cream, milk, and flavor," Kurama described. Hiei arched an eyebrow. Kurama resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Sighing he said, "It's like snow, only it's sweet. I know you have a sweet tooth, so you'll like it."

"So it's sweet snow."

"It's ice cream, Hiei."

"No. It's sweet snow."

"Hiei, it's—Oh, never mind." Kurama threw up his hands in defeat. "Are you coming or not?"

For a split second Hiei stood still, undecided. Kurama sensed that second and took his chance. He pulled Hiei by the arm into the shining white and pastel blue-and-pink establishment, the pink being one reason why Hiei had refused to enter. He had had enough of pink as it was, especially after that ningen holiday with hearts and lots of pink and red. Once seated in a booth, Kurama ordered for the both them, giving Hiei no time to open his mouth and protest. As revenge, Hiei refused to speak to Kurama at all, not even when the sweet snow arrived via the hands of a white blond girl that cast a flirtatious glance at both boys with her clear green eyes. Pretty eyes, but not as pretty as Hiei's.

"Come on, Hiei..." Kurama held the spoonful of ice cream at Hiei's mouth, but the han-koorime simply turned his head away. That exasperated the kitsune. Fine, Kurama thought. All's fair in love and war, and this is war, my little Koorime...

Nudge (with spoon). Poke (in the shoulder with the finger). " Hiei."

Silence.

Nudge. Poke. "Hiei."

Cracked silence.

Nudge. Poke. "Hiei."

Irritated silence.

Nudge. Poke. "Hiei."

Strained silence.

Well, that should've 'loosened' him up enough, Kurama thought. "Hiei." Unable to stand anymore, Hiei turned his head and snapped, "What?"

Quick as lightning, Kurama transferred the ice cream from the spoon to his mouth. Then with his free hand he took Hiei by the chin, tilted it up, and (fanfare, please) he kissed Hiei.

Obviously the fire demon was startled and caught off guard, causing him to open his mouth. Always the opportunist, Kurama slid his tongue in, wiping the ice cream all over the inside of Hiei's mouth. Hiei responded (in ways that I will not explicitly describe, 'cause then I'll go nuts) with a tongue action of his own. After thoroughly enjoying both kiss and sweet snow to the fullest, the two parted.

"Hey, it's Kurama and Hiei! Oi, you two! Over here!"

Oh no, Kurama groaned. But with a automatic smile on his face he turned to see Yusuke and Kuwabara leaving a table (along with Keiko and Yukina, which made Hiei glare death at you-know-who) and approaching them.

"How come you guys didn't tell us you'd be here? We could've invited everyone for a get together or something," Yusuke said good-naturedly. Kurama flashed a brief glare at him. Remembering, Yusuke slapped his forehead and muttered, "Oh, right. The bet." "Bet? What bet?" Kuwabara wanted to know. A mischievous grin came onto Yusuke's face. "Well, y'see, Kurama made a bet with—"

"Go any further and you die a horrible death, ningen."

Thus discouraged, Yusuke shut up. Unfortunately, it was one of Kuwabara's extremely rare moments of intelligence. "Kurama made a bet with Hiei?" he guessed correctly. Then, his face lighting up, Kuwabara hooted, "And he lost! Why else would the shrimp be out in public! Ha ha h—"

Bend. Fling. Plop.

"Arrrggghhhh!"

Kurama blinked, then glanced sideways at Hiei. The fire demon was nonchalantly licking a bit of ice cream off his spoon, but when he caught Kurama's glance, Hiei drew the spoon out of his mouth to bend it back a bit with a finger, then let it go like a catapult. Kurama grinned. Tricky little devil, Hiei was. Well, two could play at that game. Swiping a bit of ice cream onto the tip of his finger, Kurama deftly wiped it off on the very tip of Hiei's nose. He bit back a laugh when Hiei went cross-eyed, staring in surprise at the blemish on his nose.

"Here, Hiei."

With one hand Kurama turned Hiei's face so that they faced each other. Kurama leaned forward, and with a single lick cleaned Hiei's nose of ice cream, but gave Hiei a extra nuzzle on the cheek and a peck on the lips to top it all off.

**Owari** (one might say)


	6. What Are Fireworks?

Fugen: Heh heh. Sorry. Was gonna update yesterday, but, well—

Hiei: She got lazy.

Fugen: NO I DIDN'T! Er, a-hem.

To **jus Kita**: Now, now. Nothing even close lime here. We've got the other reviewers to think about. That, and my imagination, over which I have NO control.

To **Soul of Rain**: Perfect together? Hot? Kawaii? Irresistible? Eek! Put down that knife! Put it down! Put it DOWN!

To **KitsuneAkai13**: But Hiei would NEVER harm his precious kitsune, even if—

Hiei: Think again (evil black aura surrounds him).

Kurama: Ah ha ha... (gulps)

To **The Chaotic Ones**: Oohhh. Nice name. Wait. There's more than one of you? O O. Heh heh. Will write more, promise!

Kurama: But Fugen-chan, this is the last chapter.

Fugen: Shut up! THEY don't know that!

To **Ifurita the Black**: Heh. Sorry about the 'owari' thing. I have absolutely no idea why I do that.

Hiei: You do that to torture—

Fugen: (glomps hand over Hiei's hand) Ah ha ha ha! The things hot fire demon say, eh?

To **shan-chan**: Not to worry. Rating won't change. As for the Yusuke-Kuwabara reaction, I didn't put it in 'cause I left it to my dear readers' imaginations.

To **SeaHorse10:** Really? I never thought of that. All I ever thought of was Hiei as a kitty! (grins)

To **fox gal**: At the baka. The second time he was just demonstrating. No ice cream involved in that one. At least, not until Kurama...

To **Silothiel**: He is a former great-and-ultra-hot-but-still-is-in-a-human-way thief, after all. It would be a insult to his skills if he did something less.

To **Nite Nite**: Three words, and that's all: Who the hell would complain? Huh? What? Oh. Five words...i hate math....

To **Kumori Sakusha formerly Saelbu**: I wish I had a real one too. (sob) I (sniff) really wish I (choke) had one (sob).

Fugen: Ah! The thank yous are done!

**Chapter 5: What Are Fireworks?**

Hiei's inner emotions were struggling with themselves.

Ding! Ding! Aaaand in THIS corner, weighing you-can-decide pounds, the negative, the fiery, ANG-ERRR! Aaaand in THAT corner, weighing who-wants-to-guess pounds, the positive, the shining, JOYYY! And Anger's all fired up but something that was good, yet embarrassing, for it was done (gasp) in public! And worst of all, in front of two people who will never let him live it down! But Joy's shinin' bright like a candlestick (What? Huh? Oh. They stopped making glow-in-the-dark candlesticks?). Er, a-hem, correction, the sun! For it has experienced what is perhaps one of the most delicious and wonderfully tantalizing things in the world from the hottest, handsomest, sauvest—Eh? Whaddaya mean I can't do advertisements? C'mon! There's rabid fangirls out there just DYING to buy them! What? Contract? Oh.... Well...LET THE FIGHT BEGIN! Ding! Ding!

"Hiei..."

"Hiei..."

"...Hiei-chan."

Automatically Hiei snarled, "Don't call me that!" 'But I always wanted to', Kurama thought. Holding up a bag, Kurama smiled, "I got the last part of our...date." In spite of himself Kurama flushed red. The fact that he and Hiei were on an actual date (although it was due mainly to Hiei's naiveté to such human things) still caused him to turn at least a dark shade of pink. The thought of it made him rather happy (of the date, not the pink).

Warily Hiei eyed the bag Kurama was carrying. It looked like it was carrying firewood or something. Mockingly Hiei asked, "What're we going to do? Make a bonfire?" "No, but close enough," Kurama said teasingly. Hiei frowned. "Just a regular fire?" " Nope." Kurama grinned. He loved playing the guessing game with Hiei, especially if Hiei was the one who was guessing.

"...A torch?"

"Hmm...something like a torch. It does light up the darkness."

"It's dark now."

"I know. But it's better if we do it at the beach."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Kurama..." Hiei growled.

"Patience, Hiei, patience. We're almost there, see?"

"Hn. I hate getting wet."

"Don't worry. We'll stop at those cement steps over there. See? If we stay on the steps, we won't even touch the sand, much less the water."

So they did. While Kurama rummaged around with the contents of his plastic bag, Hiei sat on the second bottom step (there's five), looking out at the ocean. It was a rather nice sight at this time, when there was no sun to light it up a cheerful blue or green (okay, so it's a nice sight for gloomy/angsty people).

The ocean was a deep midnight blue, almost black, but the moon created silver-white rims on even the tiniest waves so that they seemed to glow. Dark and lacking in any noticeable wave, the ocean was silent. It was as if it meant to say, "I am the Ocean. Unlike the polluted Earth, I am tranquil, undisturbed, at peace. Here within me the creatures that came before lie safely away from danger. Here within me the greatest secrets and mysterious are kept, and will be forever, for I shall never yield to man and his relentless ways. Come. Come to me, and tell me what lies in the very depths of your soul. Have no fear. I shall never yield whatever you tell me, for I am the Ocean. Unlike the Earth, I am a insurmountable sanctity."

"Hiei, look."

"Huh?"

Hiei blinked. On the end of a long, thin stick, sparks flew in a ceaseless spout, and what's more, they were colored! Okay, so the sparks were mostly gold, but still, Hiei was fascinated and awed. The sparks were so small, yet they glowed brighter than any torch. But it was neither the color nor the brightness that caught Hiei's attention (er, well, they did, just not a lot).

It was...pretty.

Centuries of darkness, blood and gore and never-ending death. Not a light to be had, for shadows seemed to dominate everything. No matter where you went, how far, how hard, how much you wanted to see the light, it was never there. At least, not until now. Some distance away from the city lights, and the moon now covered up by drifting clouds, it was pretty dark, making the fireworks even brighter.

Kurama smiled softly at the sight of Hiei's face. There was a mixture of surprise, awe/fascination, and pleasure. It was the look of a child who was seeing fireworks for the very first time. There was a pang in Kurama's heart. What kind of life did Hiei lead to have such a look on his face, as if he was seeing life for the very first time? Kurama knew, of course, but Hiei had never given out any details. He had always been very vague in his life description.

"...Do you like it, Hiei?"

At the sound of Kurama's soft voice, Hiei blinked. He glanced at Kurama and the gentle, loving look that lay there. Then, Hiei smiled. Actually, the corners of his mouth just took the slightest curve upward, but it was a smile nonetheless.

"...Hai."

Within the darkness

Hidden from us

Underneath our fears

Our weaknesses

There it lies

Waiting

Waiting to be found

Waiting to be unearthed

And to shine for us again

Covered by shadows

It waits so patiently

The last hope

The one love

The ties that bind us all.

**Owari** (for real this time)

Fugen: About the fireworks, I'm not really sure if they're called fireworks at all, or if they come in one color or multiple ones. All I know is that in manga sometimes they do that kinda stuff, usually at the beach, I think. So if you find anything wrong in that category, it's all my fault.

Hiei: For once, she accepts the consequences of her actions.

Fugen: I CLAIM WRITER'S RIGHTS! Er, okay...that sounded...

Hiei: Weird?

Kurama: Pathetic?

Hiei: Stupid?

Kurama: Rhyming?

Fugen: Shut up! Stop being mean! I hate being teased and made fun of! (sniff) Well, sayonara, people! Until my next story, bye-bye! And about the poem, couldn't resist! I just HAD to write one!


End file.
